chbrp_server_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Smith
Naomi Lynn Smith is currently the Leader of Cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin. She was born July 5th, 2020. She was born in Hawaii, but currently resides in Cabin 3 in Camp Half-Blood. Background Born in Kilauea Hawaii, Naomi and her mother Andrea Smith didn't have much growing up. They weren't poor, but they weren't exactly rich. They were just scraping by. No father, no step father, just the two of them. Naomi's mother worked as both a waitress and a Hawaiian tour guide, which made enough to live a comfortable life in a small neighborhood. School was relatively normal for Naomi. She wasn't popular or unpopular, and she spent up to fourth grade in her public school. The normality ended when the monster attacks began. Slowly, her life started to turn around. She didn't feel safe at school, at the store, at home. They didn't happen too often, but they happened often enough to make her leave. She still tried to maintain her friends and her normal life. That was until a particularly nasty monster attack occurred, leaving Naomi with a broken arm and Kilauea with a flaming library. The locals blamed the freak accident on the volcano, but that wasn't the case, and her mother knew that. Andrea decided it would be for the best to send a nine year old Naomi to Camp Half-Blood all the way in New York, to train and learn to defend herself in such situations. Camp had been rough for Naomi at first. It was scary. Being as social as she was, it didn't take her long for her to adjust. She made friends quick.She became the Poseidon Leader after two years, the previous one stepping down for a relaxing life in the city. Naomi stepped up, filling the position. Two years after that, she stabbed the future love of her life, Orion Elio, in his face. Then patching him up with a band-aid. Personality Naomi is a carefree, go-with-the-flow type of girl. She's funny, caring, and straight to the point. Very blunt about how she feels. Also, very stubborn. Naomi has a hard time controlling her anger, and that tends to be a problem when people cross her or who she considers to be family. Skills/Abilities * Water abilities: Like most children of Poseidon, Naomi has the ability to manipulate water. She can breathe underwater, heal herself in the water, solidify water (With great concentration, only once in a while), and being in the water overall gives her greater strength/durability/speed, * Communication: She can communicate with both horses and fish. (Although, she hates fish. Hates them.) * Earthquakes: It's never happened to her before, but she does posses the ability to summon an earthquake. * Fighting Skills: She actually has none of these. Appearance Naomi is a 5'5" Latina-Hawaiian. She has the average complexion of a Latina, with a light brown skin tone and dark, curly hair that runs down to her shoulders. She almost always wears said hair in a bun. She doesn't care much about what other people think about her, so she often dresses in the comfiest clothes she can find. She has a scar on her nose from the time when she was 12 years old when she tried to pierce her own nose. Relationships Family * Andrea Smith, her mother. Very caring woman who still resides in Hawaii today. Occasionally, Naomi has time to visit. * Poseidon, her father. * [[Lee Hall|'Lee Hall']], her half brother. Lee and Naomi share the same father, and often leave Camp Half-Blood to go on adventures in the ocean. She cares deeply for this silly boy and would die for him. * Oliver Finn, her half brother on the Roman side. Friends * Alexa Lau. She loves this girl wow shes amazing 10/10 * Emrys Drake * Nate Holmes * Weston Holden * Megan Holden * Cooper Gryffith * Lily Wood Love Interests * Herself * Orion Elio Trivia * Naomi's nicknames tend to be Nom/Nomi, her ship name with Orion being Orinomi. * Her favorite color is green * She's allergic to shellfish * She hasn't given up a dare in two years * She's once ate an entire onion in under four minutes * She wants to die * Her favorite song is deadass 'Ocean Man' * She's a gem Category:Cabin leader Category:Fish anyone?